A haunting good time
by Paige Terner
Summary: A one-shot what-if. A few of our favorite Castle characters meet up, long before we knew them.     Rated T for underage drinking.


**That which you are about to read is full of characters that I do not own. But this is a Fanfic site. You probably knew that already. Please enjoy my story, which intends for no copyright infringement.**

* * *

><p><span>A Haunting Good Time<span>

"I told you, I don't want to go!" Kate Beckett said for the sixth time that night.

Laughing, Lanie Parish paid the driver, grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her out of the taxi into the cold December air.

"You keep saying that, yet here you are."

"Well, you keep dragging me."

"Please. We both know I couldn't drag you across a sheet of ice if you didn't want me to."

Kate tried to hide a smile, but Lanie knew what that lip-biting meant. Kate was happy to be going out, and though she would probably continue to deny it throughout the night, she really needed this. Finals had been rough this year, even for her.

"Earth to Kate. Come back to us." Lanie's voice broke into her thoughts.

Kate looked at the building in front of them and then back at Lanie.

"This is where we're going? A bar? Lanie, last time I checked, we weren't old enough to drink."

"And since when does Kate Beckett follow the rules?"

"Lanie. They're going to card us."

"Girl, trust me. I got this. Plus, The Old Haunt has the best burger you'll ever sink your teeth into."

Kate let herself be pulled down the steps that led to the below-ground entrance. She shook her head and giggled to herself. A giant, messy burger did sound delicious.

The inside of the bar was nothing short of amazing. The homey yet historical atmosphere made Kate feel instantly relaxed. She was trying to take it all in when Lanie tightened her grip on her hand. Kate looked at her and Lanie gave her a small grin. She nodded her head in the direction of an empty booth in the corner. This time Kate took the lead and they went to the table and slid in on opposite sides.

A waiter came over and looked at the two young women in NYU sweatshirts with a tinge of disdain on his face.

"Good evening. I'm Willis. What can I get for you, ladies?"

"We are going to start with a couple of cokes and two orders of the house burger and fries." Lanie responded before Kate could even open her mouth.

Willis gave a slight nod and headed into the kitchen to place their order.

"I thought you said we came here to drink."

"You can't just jump into it. There's a method to my madness. Just hold your horses."

After Willis brought their drinks, the best friends fell into a routine, gossipy, discussion about school, classmates, and life in general. Both were going to spend the holiday break with their families, and so tonight was the last time they'd have together until after the last year of the millennium had begun.

After 20 minutes and two refills each, Willis brought them their burgers. Never before had Kate seen such a masterpiece of grilled meat on a bun. Her mouth began to water as the smell hit her nose. She looked up at Lanie, who was grinning from ear to ear. Both girls picked up their handheld feasts and took a large bite. Lanie had not been lying. It was definitely the best burger Kate had ever tasted. After eating about half her burger in silence, Kate sat it down.

"Those sodas have decided they don't want to hang out with me anymore. I'll be right back."

Lanie nodded but didn't answer, mainly because her mouth was full of the delicious fries that were quickly vanishing from her plate. While Kate was gone Lanie continued eating, the food too good to wait. She felt someone sit down across from her and looked up expecting to see Kate. She was rather surprised to see a strange man staring at her from Kate's seat. With a gulp she swallowed the food in her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?"

"You're at my table." The blue eyed man replied simply.

"Excuse me?" Lanie retorted.

"This table. It's mine."

"I don't see you're name on it."

Slowly the handsome man raised his hand and pointed towards the wall. Lanie let her eyes follow the path his finger had taken. There on the wall was a small plaque.

The inscription read: _'Here is where Richard Castle sits to pen his works of genius'_.

"And so you are this Castle guy?"

"I am indeed this Castle guy."

"Works of genius?"

"I'd like to think so."

"I've never heard of you."

"You must not read."

"I read a lot."

Rick opened his mouth, but before he could release a witty reply, a rather ticked off voice cut in.

"Who are you, and why are you in my seat?"

He looked up at the source of the voice and was met with a questioning look from Kate. Playing peacemaker, Lanie spoke up.

"Kate, this is Rick Castle. Rick, this is Kate. Oh. And I'm Lanie."

She scooted over in her seat and motioned for Kate to sit next to her. Kate obliged, but not without having a silent conversation with Lanie. Kate could say a lot with just her eyes. After sitting down she pulled her food over in front of her.

"So. This is kind of awkward." Rick piped up.

"It wasn't awkward before you showed up.

"And you're not helping."

"Sorry. I was just a bit surprised to see you sitting there."

"How about I order us some drinks as a peace offering?" he said as he waved Willis over.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle. I didn't realize the ladies were with you. What can I get for you?"

"Bring us all a pint of your best draft of the night. And for dinner, I'll have what they're having."

Willis nodded and walked off quickly to fill the order.

"He didn't card us." Kate stated the obvious.

"In here, I get what I ask for, no questions asked. Is beer okay to start?"

Both girls just nodded in response, not really knowing what to say to that. While waiting on their drinks, Lanie brought Kate up to speed.

"So, NYU? What are you studying there?" Rick asked after Willis had brought their drinks.

"I'm studying to be a medical examiner." Lanie answered.

"That's awesome. Did I mention that I write mystery novels?"

"No, you didn't. I may have to read them after all."

"I hope you will. And you, Kate. What are you studying?"

"Well, this last semester, I studied economics. But I don't know if I'll stick with that. I don't think it's my thing."

Kate found it odd that it was so easy to talk to this man. She wasn't normally so open, but with him, she didn't know why, she just felt comfortable. After two hours, all three had enjoyed multiple beers and a few shots. Their laughter was getting loud, but no one cared because they were the last ones in the bar. Rick told stories of his struggles getting his first book published, Lanie shared tales of the morgue, and Kate talked about some of the adventures she'd been on with her parents. Suddenly Rick put up a hand to hush the girls.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" Lanie asked.

"The song."

Kate tilted her head until she could hear the music. The soulful sounds of 'Piano Man' wafted into her ears.

"Ah. This is a great song." She said with a smile.

"It's the best song." Agreed Rick, as his eyes met Kate's.

The brief but powerful moment between them was broken when Lanie cleared her throat loudly.

"So, Rick. What is your next book going to be about?" She asked, to bring the writer and her friend back into the conversation.

"I haven't decided yet. But I could make it about two beautiful college girls who spend a night on the town with a ruggedly handsome writer. You girls could be my muses."

"Hold on there Rick. I am not, nor will I ever be, anyone's muse." Kate spoke up before he could continue.

"Why not? I find you quite a-muse-ing."

"With phrases like that, how have you published anything at all?" Kate said with a groan.

"Come on now. You wouldn't expect me to use all my best material on the first date, now would you?"

Lanie was enjoying watching the scene in front of her unfold.

"This sir, is not a date." Kate responded curtly.

"Then what do you call spending time with someone of the opposite gender whilst enjoying their company along with fine food and beverages?"

"I call it over. Lanie, let's go pay and get out of here before his ego explodes."

Lanie signaled towards Willis for the bill.

"I've already taken care of that. It was the least I could do as a thank you for the brief respite from my complicated life." Rick said to Lanie.

"When did you do that, Mr. Genius?"

"I have my ways." He said, flashing that smile that was, as much as Kate hated to admit it, gorgeous.

"Well, thank you. I had a great time." Lanie said as she began to get up, trying not to stumble from the heavy amount of alcohol in her system.

"Yes. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to call a cab and go." Kate began to stand up, but was halted by a light touch on her wrist.

"My car is outside. My driver, Gerald, will take you both wherever you need to go. There's no need to wait on a cab. "

Kate couldn't help but feel like she could trust him. She didn't like the way he made her feel. Though really, what she didn't like was how much she liked the way he made her feel. It was probably just the alcohol, but nonetheless, she needed to get away from him before she did something she might regret. She looked at Lanie, and after another brief, silent conversation, she looked back at Rick.

"Okay, we will take you up on that offer. Thank you again, Rick, for dinner, drinks, and the ride home."

"How can we ever repay you?" Said Lanie from the edge of the table, where she was propping herself up, a slight slur to her words.

"No repaying necessary. It really was my pleasure."

Kate stood up and linked arms with Lanie. As they headed to the door, Kate allowed herself a quick look over her shoulder. Sure enough, Rick was watching them leave, and their eyes caught each other's one last time. She turned away, hoping he wouldn't see the smile taking over her face. After all, even though they had not talked about it, she had noticed the wedding band he was wearing.

They made it outside and settled into their ride home, and Lanie was asleep on Kate's shoulder within minutes. Kate found her mind wandering in the silence, about the night they'd had and the man they shared the evening with. If only they'd met about 10 years in the future. Who knows what might have happened.

After he lost sight of the girls, Rick leaned back into his seat. He waved to Willis, who came trotting over. Without a word, Rick handed him a credit card. Willis left to take care of the tab. While waiting for his card to be returned, He looked up at the silly plaque on the wall. He reached up and pulled it down, the light adhesive holding it up giving way easily. As much as he loved attention, even he could admit that the little plaque was a bit over the top. He took the card back from Willis and settled in to wait for Gerald to get back to take him home. He didn't even try to write anything. As inspiring as he found this place, the only thing he could think of now was the light cherry scent ingering from the other side of the booth.


End file.
